NFLRZ: Stinged
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OCS; Last border Collie verse) Bolt finds out about a abandon lab and the Rusherz investigate, but when they find a broken cage and have no clue what was in it the answer comes down from the sky...literally, Now Bolt must help this new member with his trust and tragic past.
1. Chapter 1

**'The Last Border Collie' owns her Rusherz and Arkon, Ollus, Dusk and the new Rusher belong to me :). ENJOY ;D!**

* * *

Stinged

_Storm clouds swarmed around the area, the cold weather freezing the land below. Claw, Kamia, Swoop, Skyla, Arkon and Pack (all bundled up) were investigating a abandon tent that was being used as a lab for the Rouge Anticorians and other evil entities._

Bolt (Hologram): **You guys there?**

Skyla: Yes we are.

Bolt (Hologram): **Good. Thank you guys for doing this...when me ans RZ found this place...**

Grizzly: It's nothing Bolt, well be right back okay.

Bolt (Hologram): **Okay...be careful **(Turns off)

Kamia: What a dreadful place.

Claw: Tell me about it. This place just gives me a bad vibe.

Arkon: The sooner we investigate this place the sooner we can go home.

Pack: Arkon's right, we got a job to do. Claw, Kamia, you search around the outside cage area. Swoop, Skyla you searched the air and me and Arkon will search inside.

Swoop: Gotcha Pack.

_They splited up as they searched around._

* * *

_Inside..._

_The inside was trashed and destroyed, their were scratch marks, pierced holes and to their own fear, blood spots in different placed._

Pack: Oh dear...

Arkon: This...I'm glad Fang isn't here to see this.

Pack: Me too. Look at this place, it looks like a explosion went off in here.

Arkon: *_Looks at his NFLR; Displays a screen_* Looks like their is no life signals here.

* * *

_Outside, cage area..._

_Claw and Kamia were walking around the cage area in disgust._

Claw: Ugh...those three stupid Anticorians.

Kamia: Who knows what they kept in those cages.

_Claw sighed._

Claw: I don't want to find out. *_Checks NFLR; Screen on_* There appears to be some life, but nothing out of the ordinary-

Kamia: CLAW LOOK!

_Claw rushed over to a hut to see a cage. He paled as he noticed the various torture items around...and they were used, but the cage was empty._

Claw:...Something escaped...

* * *

_In the Air,_

_Swoop and Skyla got a literally birds eye view of the area. Everything was destroyed._

Swoop: Well, what ever happened here is gone now.

Skyla: What kind of object would cause this much destruction.

Swoop: Come on, let's let the others know.

* * *

_HOK..._

Claw: Okay...that place had something in it, but it appears to be gone.

Arkon: Not to mention what ever happened in there, it was ended quickly.

Liberty: This is bad...whatever was in that one cage could still be out there. Well have to keep out eyes open, till then we'll look at those servalence footage we got from there.

Pack: Good idea...I hope Grizzly and Nita are okay.

Skyla: They will be. Scavenger, Midnight, Ollus, and Cyclops are with them.

Pack: I hope you are right.

* * *

_Outside..._

Midnight: Well that was something.

Cyclops: I must admit, that festival was fun until that lighting bolt hit that weather vane.

_Grizzly, Nita, Scavenger, Midnight, Ollus, and Cyclops (Bundled up) were walking along the country side road._

Nita: It was still fun though.

Grizzly: Of course! I wonder how Pack's mission went.

Scavenger: You mean that lab that RZ and Bolt found on the map.

Grizzly: Yeah. Pack said he and a few others were going to investigate.

Ollus: I just hope they are safe, with the weather changing with the season I don't want them to get sick.

Cyclops: *_Ruffles Ollus's Head_* They will be.

Midnight: I just glad no one was hurt in that lighting strike. I don't think I can take anymore surprises..

_Just as she said that, a body fell in fount of them..._

_The girls screamed as the others went into battle stance...but it didn't get up._

?: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

_They turn to see Blow-Torch running to them._

Blow-Torch: Here I was coming to get you and I hear screams of bloody murder..

_They looked down at the body and Blow-Torch eyes fallowed. He walked over to it and turned it around..._

Blow-Torch: GREAT SCOT!

_Everyone gasped. It was a Rusher, he was trembling in pain. What caught their attention though was he was a bug like Rusher. He was yellow with white striped and a sting. His wings were twicking in pain as well. His mouth had a splash of blood on it as he gasped and coughed in pain._

Cyclops: Oh my gosh...

_The others quickly ran over and looked at him. Blow-Torch gentle lifted him a bit from the ground._

Swoop: I-Is he alive?

_Ollus placed a finger on the Rusher wrist, feeling a small weak pulse._

Ollus: Barely...we have to get him back fa-

Skyla: Wait! What's that?

_Skyla removed a tag that was attached to him. Midnight and Nita looked over her and saw what it said._

Nita: 'Rush Project 4923; Status unknown. Experimented; 57.'

Midnight: Experimented 57 time! Who would do such a thing?

Grizzly: I don't know but if we don't get him somewhere safe he won't last that long.

_They nodded, questions would be answered later. Blow-Torch lifter the Rusher up full, but this cause him to go into a full fledged coughing fit. Swoop created a portal and they all jumped in._

* * *

_HOK..._

Bolt: I looked through all the footage you guys found but there is nothing on what was in that cage.

Claw: Are you sure Bolt?

Bolt: Yes, I check twice but nothing.

Kamia: This is bad...what if whatever was in that cage is dangerous.

Arkon: It it is we will be ready.

_The portal opened and several feet landed on the ground._

Pack: Grizzly, Nita! Welcom-

_Kamia and Skyla screamed in fear as the others paled. They saw the others looking at them with fear and in Blow-Torch's arms was a insect like Rusher, coughing up blood. Bolt felt something...he didn't know what, but it propelled him to run over to the group, Arkon fallowing._

Arkon: What happened? Who is this?

Ollus: W-We don't know...h-he fell right in front of us. Blow-Torch turned him over and...he's in really bad shape.

Cyclops: I've never seen someone this sick before.

Skyla: He was also wearing this *_Hands Bolt the tag_*

_Bolt read it over and he paled even more..._

Bolt: Guys...you said that something might have escaped from that cage in the lab right?

Swoop: Y-Yeah, why..

Bolt:...HE was IN that cage.

_He showed the tag to the others and they paled as well. The others did not know what was going on...until it hit them, That lab some of the Rusherz were investigating._

Nita: *_Horror_* Oh my gosh...t-they didn't-

_The Rusher gasped loud as he turned and fell from Blow-Torch's arm (Him attempting and failing to catch him). He went on his knees and proceeded to throw up. The other Rusherz who were arriving saw and they, along with the Rusherz already there, watch in horror as they noticed that what he was throwing up was blood. He was crying and coughing as he fell, Bolt catching him before he hit the floor._

Bolt: Hey. HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_The Rusher wearily opened his eyes, which were glazed over. He could see Bolt in a haze._

Rusher?: H-Help...p-please...I-I don't w-want to d-die.

Spot: *_Jade holding on to him_* What the hey is going on?!

_The others turned to them about to answer but..._

Bolt: *_Desperation_* FREEFALL , DUSK, A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!?

_Freefall and Dusk bolted over, whatever was going on would have to wait._

* * *

_One hour later, infirmary..._

Pack: -And that's all we got so far.

_Everyone was in fear and concern on the information given to them. Bolt kept an eye on the doors where the unknown Rusher was being examined and, hopefully, treated._

Triton: Oh gosh...W-What did those monster do to him in there?

_Triton was trembling in fear and horror, Lasso pulling him into a comfort embrace._

Claw: You...don't want to know.

Sonar: I just...Whatever they did there is just-just-

Sonaria: Sickening.

Sonar: T-Thank you.

Swift: D-Do you guys think he's going to make it.

_They were all silent. Freefall and Dusk came out, tired and exhausted._

Stryke: I guess we will find out...Freefall, Dusk, is he okay?

_Freefall and Dusk looked at eachother, then back at the others._

Dusk: He's stable for now.

Talon: Dusk...What's wrong?

_Freefall sighed as he brought out a test tube filled with blood._

Freefall: Whatever they experimented him on, it's attacking him at full fury. His lungs and heart are in a constant battle with whatever was inflicted on him. It doesn't help that his immune system is weak due to what he was living in.

Pack:...It's that bad.

Dusk: Yes...But one thing is for sure, he's a fighter. So long as he is treated and cared for, he should survive.

_They were silent, until they heard the door closed from behind Freefall and Dusk, they turned around to see who went through...one of them was gone._

* * *

_The sound of the heart monitor was the only sound that Bolt heard as he entered the room. He looked at the Rusher on the bed, gasping and taking in air that was giving to him through the specially made oxygen mask, the monitor attached to him along with a iv. He slowly walked over and sat next to him, removing his sunglasses and placing them on the counter._

Bolt: Your a fighter huh...-_sighs_\- I just wish we knew about this sooner so you didn't need to fight for this long.

_Bolt eyes widen as the Rusher stopped gasping and mouned. His eyes fluttered halfway open reveling light blue tired eyes. He looked around confused, worried and concerned._

Rusher?: W-Where am-Where am-

Bolt: *_soothing_* Shh, it's okay. Your safe now.

Rusher?: *_Turns to Bolt_* W-Who are you?

Bolt: My name is Bolt, I'm the Charger Rusher. My friend found you after you fell in front of them.

Rusher?: *_Calms down a bit_* I-Fell.

Bolt: Yeah, they found you and brought you to the HOK...your sick.

Rusher?: Y-Yeah..I-I rem-remeber that last t-test...it was awful. My- *_Flinches from a jolt of pain_*-My body feels like it's on fire.

Bolt: I know...but your safe now. We going to help you okay.

Rusher?: O-O-Okay.

Bolt: *_Soft smile_* Good...mind if I ask what your name is?

Rusher?: S-St-St-Sting...m-my name is Sting, the Y-Yellow Jacket Rusher.

Bolt: Well, it's nice to meet you Sting.

_Sting gave a small smile. The door opened as the other poke inside._

Bolt: You can come in, he's awake.

_The other Rusherz walked inside. And that's when his heart monitor went crazy._

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stinged

_Sting panted in fear as his heart rate increased rapidly. He wanted to get up, to flee, but he was still ill._

Sting: N-No-N-No-

Idris: *_Calm_* Hey, it's okay. We're not here to hurt you.

_Sting didn't hear. He was full panic mode as he trembled in fear._

Dusk: *_Concern_* Are you okay?

_Sting shook making the others more worried , but Bolt placed his hand on Sting's._

Bolt: Don't worry, their friendly.

_Sting sighed and nodded, holding on to the Charger Rusher as if he was his lifeline and the heart monitor slowed down to normal. Bolt realized what ever happened to him was still in affect and it wasn't the illness. _

Bolt: Guys...I think he's afraid of you.

_The other Rusherz looked shocked._

Steed: But why? We're Rusherz just like him.

Darkflare: How is he afraid of us?

Pick-Ax: Guys...i think it's just us he's afraid of, but not Bolt.

Liberty: Bolt...

_Bolt looked at his friends, and then at the trembling Yellow Jacket who was buried into the Charger._

Bolt: I-I don't know why but...i just feel the need to protect him. I-I think maybe I should help him out.

Freefall: It seems like our only option. Besides, he seems to like and trust you.

Thor: Does he have a name cause I'm pretty sure we can't keep calling him 'HE'.

Bolt: He does have a name...It's Sting.

K-9: Sting...that's a cool name.

_Sting looked up a bit and blushed a bit. This, might be a while but all the other Rusherz kept this one question in mind; Whatever happened that scared the poor Yellow Jacket to the point he even is afraid of other Rusherz._

* * *

_One Week later..._

_Freefall was checking over the paper updating Sting condition when Liberty walked in._

Liberty: How's the patient doing?

Freefall: He's getting better, not out of the woods yet but he's getting better. He's not coughing blood or gasping for air anymore, he actually out of the infirmary starting today.

_Liberty looked down to see Freefall arm bandage up._

Liberty: What happened there?

Freefall: -_sighs_-Sting got scared and gave me a small cut with a wire, he was about to go into a full panic attack until Bolt came in to see what was going on. He's so scared of us Lib...The only person he still seems to trust is Bolt.

Liberty: I could see why though...who knows how long he had to endure those experiment.

Freefall: Me too...I'm just glad that Bolt had volunteer to stay by him and help him out.

* * *

_Rusherz Quarters..._

_Sting was sleeping on the couch as Bolt watched him from his spot on it, the TV on and the fire warming the room. He wasn't as bad as a week ago, but he was still weak and tired from the illness. As for his reaction to the others, he was still scared of them. He would talk to Bolt but he was still unsure of the others. Sting moaned as he opened his eyes._

Bolt: You okay?

Sting: *_Slowly gets up_* Y-Yeah...dreamless sleep. I always hated those. *_Stomach growls_*

Bolt: Let's get you something to eat okay, with you out of the ICU you probably are hungry.

_Sting nodded as he and Bolt headed into the Kitchen where Jade and Spot were._

Jade: Hello Bolt, Sting.

_Sting buzzed and hide behind Bolt._

Bolt: Hi Jade, Spot. How are you two doing?

Spot: We're good, I see Sting is out of ICU.

_Sting clutched Bolt's hand in fear. Bolt turned to Sting._

Bolt: Sting, it's okay. Spot and Jade won't hurt you, i promise.

_Sting trembled a bit, but he walked out from behind Bolt. Spot and Jade warmly smiled at him._

Jade: We're glad to see you are getting better Sting.

Spot: Yeah, we were really worried about you.

_Sting blushed and mumbled a 'Thank you', Bolt rubbing his back in comfort. Arkon walked in and smiled when he saw Sting there._

Arkon: Glad to see your getting better.

_Sting trembled in fear as he once again hide behind Bolt._

Bolt: Sting...

_Bolt turned around and hugged Sting, calming him down. Sting hugged back as he slowly stopped. The three Rusherz looked at him in sorrow._

Arkon: Poor guy...I wonder what happened to him that he is so scared...

* * *

_Few days later..._

_Sting was trembling on the table with Bolt. Freefall and Dusk were going to do a check up on him and it frighten him. Bolt was right beside him as Freefall checked over him._

Dusk: How is Sting doing Bolt?

Bolt: He's still shy around the others, but he's starting to get better. He actually talked to Freedom a bit yesterday.

_Sting tensed up a bit as Freefall check his heart, which did not go unnoticed by Freefall._

Freefall: Sorry about that Sting.

Sting: I-It's okay...

Freefall: Well *_Finishes up_* You are all better right now...Umm...I know this might be too soon but-

Sting: Yes.

_All three Rusherz turn in surprise at him._

Sting: I will tell you everything on what happened at that-PLACE. Just...can Bolt stay with me.

Freefall: O-Of course.

* * *

_An hour later..._

_Liberty, Freefall, Stampede, and Arkon were sitting with Bolt as Sting took out a recorder and a tape. He placed the tape in and press play._

...

_**Transmission 1:**_

_**This is Dr. Kodorma of the Anticorian Military Science department. I have been sent here to earth with my subject to see if there is a way to get the core while eliminating the Rusher. My most promanite subject, Rush Project 4923, is my biggest goal. Create a Rusher that would destroy them. Unfortunately, he is quite rebellious. He will be a major project of mine that I will put all my concentration on. Till then, end Transmission..**_

...

_**Transmission 2:**_

_**Project 4923 has been test for pain endurance, So far, he has endure over 230 amounts of pain to him. He is in pain, but is not weaken. Rusherz are indeed very stubborn creatures. He has been coughing up blood, but that is all. So far, no major discovery made. I will end Transmission here.**_

...

_**Transmission 3:**_

_**It has been two weeks since I have started and Project 4928 health has diminished a bit. To keep him awake, I have injected him with a serum that will keep him awake...but there is a side effect, his breathing has become labor and the blood coughed up has increase. It appears his immune system has weaken quite a bit. My serum seems to weaken a Rusherz immune system. It would be a huge asset for our goal, but there is a catch. I don't know what it is, but i will find out, End Transmission.**_

...

_**Transmission 4:**_

_**I have no idea what I created...Project 4928 has been spazzuming out and is constantly in pain. My machines have also for some reason been short circuiting as well. I have done many test on Project 4928, all causing him emanse amount of pain and objects breaking. His health has decrease dramatically, he has been hitting the cage, trying to break it open but is too weak to do so. He won't last long...there is only one thing left...testing his ability. End Transmission**_

...

_**Transmission 5:**_

_**Sounds of sparks in the background**_

_**Stings: *Cries of pain***_

_**Dr. Kodorma: What is this thing...W-How is it possible...Only Chargers can control that...W-Wait! STOP! STOP YOU IDIOT! STOP-**_

_**Stings screamed extremely load as an explosion was heard.**_

...

_The tape ended. All four Rusherz were in shock. Sting tears pricked his eyes as he ran out, Bolt running after him._

Arkon: T-T-Those monster...I can see why he's afraid of us now.

Liberty: He was suppose to...kill us.

Stampede: I know Zatu is a mad man but...This is just messed up.

_Freefall sat there in tears. Liberty, seeing that the Seahawk was in pure shock and horror on what had happen tp Sting, gave him a gentle hug as Freefall let out a sob._

* * *

_Core room..._

_Sting sobbed as he was curled up. Bolt found him and walked over to him, sitting next to him._

Bolt: Sting...are you okay.

_Sting looked up, his eyes filled with tears _

Sting: I-It was awful Bolt...all that pain, that flipping serum...Bolt-I _**KILLED **_him! I-I don't want to go back, I don't want to go through it again!

_Sting cried as Bolt brought him into a hug._

Bolt: *_Soft; soothing_* Shhh...it's okay Sting, it won't happen again, I promise.

?: Sting.

_The two Rusherz turn to see a now calm Arkon, Liberty, Freefall and Stampede._

Stampede: Are you going to be okay?

Sting: -_sniffs_\- Y-Yeah, i just...really upset about the whole situation...Freefall, I'm sorry I attacked you that one time.

Freefall: It's okay, I would probably done the same thing if I was in the same situation as you.

_Sting sighed. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Ollus ran over in a panic._

Ollus: A-A-Anticorians, attacking California!

Bolt: Shoot!

_They ran out of the Core room...Sting left in shock, then fear...and then full rage as his wings fluttered rapidly and buzzing..._

Sting: *_Anger_* Anticorians...

_Stings wings sparked with electricity._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

Stinged

_Las Angeles..._

_Dusk was flung to the ground before being caught by Talon._

Talon: You alright?

Dusk: Yes, thank you. Stellaria is going to pay for nearly smashing my head to the ground!

_Triton, Cyclops and Lasso lept in the air as Ankoro blasted them, Stryke screeching at him stunning him as Soar, Midnight and Scavenger tackled him. Zich tried to bash Rampage to the ground when a burst of lightning hit him. Rampage fell and turned to see Bolt, Arkon, Liberty, Ollus, Freefall and Stampede running up to him._

Bolt: *_Helps him up_* You okay Ramps?

Rampage: Yeah, thanks for the save there Bolt.

_Bolt smiled before Freefall __Hawks Squawk an incoming blast. They scrambled into battle as Ollus __Anemoi enkopí (Wind slash) the Blitzborg attempted to blast Cyclops. Arkon Scarlet Snap at the Bots around Rampage and Bolt as they attacked the other Borgs. Stampede helped Scavenger, Midnight, Soar, Talon, Dusk and Stryke as Ankoro sent Blitzborgs after Blitzborg at them._

Stampede: *_Still fighting_* LIBERTY! FREEFALL! NEED BACK UP HERE!

_Liberty and Freefall jumped in the center of the large crowd of Blitzborgs, combining __Hawks Squawk and Super Torch and creating a vortex of sound and flame. This caused the rest of the Blitzborgs to be destroyed. Bolt sighed in relief before screaming in shock as he was lifted in the air._

Bolt: HEY! LET ME GO!

_The rest of the Rusherz turn and gasped. Stellaria had Bolt trapped in her vortex power, Bolt struggling to escape._

Stellaria: You have a choice, the megacores...or Bolt's life?

_The Rusherz looked in despair...and then fear as the blue skies turned dark suddenly._

Ankoro: What the-what is this?

_The looked up to see what was the fuss all about...and froze. Sting was flying above the stadium, pure rage on his face and wings surrounded by electricity. He slowly flew down and landed on the field._

Sting: *_Rage_* Do you know who I am?

_The three Anticorians said nothing, as they stepped back._

Sting: *_Rage_* So you do remember me...Then I guess you know what happened to your scientist correct?

_Nothing._

Sting: *_Rage_*-Do you know what it's like...being torture, experiment on, _**USED**_!

_A bolt of lighting struck as he yelled that. Bolt watched in amazement as Sting walked towards them slowly._

Sting: *_Rage_* What you did to me was UNFORGIVABLE! You used me for you sick plan, and now here you are...using my friend, MY CHARGER, as your plaything -*_Full rage_* LIKE- YOU- DID -WITH- *_Eyes pure red with rage_* **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_He screamed in rage as his wings lit up and he sent a large amount of lighting at them, it hit them and they screamed in pain, The wind picking up and rain fell on the ground fast.. Stellaria grip on Bolt was broken and Bolt fell to the ground dazed. The others were trying to protect eachother from the storm._

Soar: *_Holding on to Stryke tight_* HOLD ON EVERYBODY!

Rampage: *_In between and holding onto Stampede and Arkon_* WHAT THE HEY!?

Midnight: *_Holding Scavenger tight_* WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Arkon: *_Holding on to Stampede and Rampage_* I REMEMBER NOW! YELLOW JACKET RUSHERZ ARE JUST LIKE CHARGER RUSHERZ, EXCEPT THEY CAN CREATE FULL FLEDGED STORMS! THE ANGRIER THEY ARE, THE BIGGER AND DANGEROUS THE STORM IS! AND GIVEN THE LIGHTNING, I SAY STING IS CREATING A ELECTRIC STORM RIGHT NOW!

Triton: *_Holding on to Lasso tight_* ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU SAYING?!

Lasso: *_Holding on to Triton tight_* I BELIEVE SO! STING IS CREATING A TYPHOON!

Stampede: *_Holding on to Arkon and Rampage_* WE HAVE TO STOP STING! BEFORE HE DESTROYS THE STADIUM!

Liberty: *_Holding on to Freefall tight_* IF THIS KEEPS UP HE'LL DESTROY HALF OF LAS ANGELES AND US WITH IT!

Ollus: *_Holding on to Cyclops_* HOW THOUGH?! THE WIND IS PUSHING US BACK AND WIND SLASH WON'T DO A THING IN THIS SITUATION!

Scavenger: *_Holding on to Midnight tight_* WAIT! WHAT ABOUT BOLT!

Talon: *_Holding on to Dusk tight_* WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Dusk: *_Holding on to Talon tight_* OF COURSE! HE'S GOTTEN REALLY CLOSE TO BOLT!

Stryke: *_Holding on to Soar tight_* SO YOUR SAYING-

Freefall: *_Holding on to Liberty tight; To Bolt_* BOLT YOU HAVE TO CALM STING DOWN BEFORE THIS STORMS DESTROYS THE STADIUM! IT'S UP TO YOU!

_Bolt finally had a chance to look up as the Anticorian fled. He was in shock when he saw the lightning sparked from Sting, his eyes glazed in rage. Bolt slowly got up and walked to Sting, battling the wind and rain. Sting felt so much rage. He wanted to make them pay for the pain they gave him! They deserved it! They-_

_Bolt hugged Sting tightly, surprising him._

Bolt: Sting...please, it alright. I know your upset...but please, don't let that rage take over you. I don't know if you can hear me but...*_A tear fell from him_* I can't lose you...not again, not ever.

_Sting eyes filled with tears as they returned to normal, the rain and lightning slowed to a stop and the wind died down, the sparks around Sting slowed down as he slowly hugged Bolt back. The other Rusherz let go of eachother as the lighting ceased and the sky had breaks of light around them._

Sting: *_Calms down_* B-Bolt...I'm so sorry.

Bolt: It's alright...Thank you, for saving me.

_The other ran up to them, as the sky cleared._

Lasso: Well that was...intense. Wish we would have known that information before this happened.

Triton: Are you two okay?

_They both nodded._

Midnight: Thank goodness.

Scavenger: We all safe, thank goodness.

Talon: Yes.

Rampage: Uhh question Sting...did you know you could do...**THAT**?

Sting: Yes...I kinda, killed a Anticorian Military Scientist with that.

_Everyone eyes widen._

Arkon: *_Shock_* You mean that was-you were the one who-

_Silences_

Soar: Welp...that explains why the area looked like a storm went through.

Liberty: Note to self, do not anger a Yellow Jacket.

Freefall: We have to find a way to help you with that.

Stampede: I agree, we don't want another Electrical Typhoon going though again.

Sting: Yeah...kinda let my anger loose right there.

Stryke: Anyone got any Ideas?

Ollus: I think a certain Dolphin and Cardinal might help_._

Dusk: Maybe give you some better clouths too.

_Sting looked at his tattered and burnt outfit, blushed and chuckled in embarrassment_

* * *

_Rusher Quarters..._

Peck: *_Sews and cuts the sting_* And, there! Thanks for helping me with this Sonar.

Sonar: Of course. How does it fit Sting?

_Sting looked in the mirror. The Jacket was a deep dark blue with a patch of a bee and lightning bolt on it._

Sting: Are you sure...this will work?

Lotus: Of course, this Jacket should help you with you storm power even when you have full control on them...not to mention the Jacket suits you.

_Sting looked once again...he did look good in it. He smiled._

Sting: Thank you.

Bolt: *_Pekes in_* Is Sting okay? *_Sees Sting in his outfit_* Whoa...looking good there Sting.

_Sting blushed a bit. _

Sting: T-Thank you Bolt.

_They went out where the others were and they smiled at the Yellow Jacket's new look and, well, Jacket._

Ollus: Looks good on you Sting.

Fang: I'm glad we kept those logos from the Frankford Yellow Jackets form all those years ago.

Power: Yeah, who would of though we meet a Rusher of one.

Sting: Thank you and guys...t-thank you again for letting me stay here with you.

Harper: Of course, we're glad your here with us.

_With everyone compliments on the new look, Sting blush wasn't the only thing he was doing, his wings buzzed as he tired to hide his face. Bolt chuckled as he grabbed Stings hand._

Bolt: Welcome to the Family Sting!

_Sting smiled._

Sting: Glad to be welcome...Bolt.

**The **

**End**


End file.
